Among portable terminals, there is a folding-type terminal that is configured from a first body and a second body and is configured to be able to transition from an opened state and a closed state via a hinge portion according to a usage mode. Such a folding-type portable terminal has a communication function of communicating externally via an antenna. Herein, when used by a user while performing communication, the amplification drops due to the influence of the human body according to the usage mode thereof, and thus the antenna of the portable terminal becomes unable to secure high communication quality.
Therefore, a technique to secure high communication quality irrespective of the usage mode has been proposed by supplying power to one of a first conductive portion disposed in the first body and a second conductive portion disposed in the second body, and setting the other one to ground (grounded state). For example, according to Patent Document 1, a technique is disclosed that can suppress a decline in the amplification of the antenna even if a portion is covered by the hand of the user by employing either one of the first conductive portion and the second conductive portion as an antenna, since the surface area is wide compared to a rod-type antenna.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-335180